Spike
Spike (born William Pratt) was a famous and widely feared vampire, well-known among both humans and demons for having faced and killed two Slayers throughout his unlife and for his history of torturing his victims with railroad spikes (which is what it is rumored the moniker of "Spike" is derived from); in fact, his reputation for evil and bloodshed was second only to that of Angelus'. In his human life, William was an unsuccessful and unappreciated romantic poet known as William the Bloody, for his "bloody awful" poetry, though after he became a vampire, that moniker was repurposed to imply he was very violent. After being sired by Drusilla, he reinvented himself and terrorized Europe alongside Drusilla, Angel and Darla throughout the 19th and 20th centuries. Spike first traveled to Sunnydale in 1997, accompanied by Drusilla. Though he quickly established himself as one of Buffy Summers' most dangerous enemies, he was eventually forced into multiple uneasy alliances with her and her team, the Scooby Gang, after he was captured by the Initative and implanted with a cerebral microchip that rendered him unable to harm humans. Eventually, Spike realized that he had fallen in love with Buffy and officially joined the Scooby Gang, later being motivated by his love for her to successfully fight to regain his soul. Spike sacrificed his life in battle against the First Evil, both defeating its army of Turok-Han and permanently closing the Sunnydale Hellmouth, as well as the town of Sunnydale itself. However, bound to an ancient amulet, Spike became an incorporeal entity haunting the halls of the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart, then under the management of Team Angel. After becoming corporeal again, Spike struggled to find a place in the world, only to join Angel in his battle against the Senior Partners and become a champion in his own right. BiographyEdit Early history and DrusillaEdit :"They call him "William the Bloody" because of his bloody awful poetry." :―unidentified woman (1880)[src] http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/0/02/7X17LMPTM0713.pngWilliam William Pratt was born circa 1850 to 1853 in London, England to Anne and an unidentified husband. In 1880, when William was about 27 to 30 years old, he was an ineffectual gentleman who lived with his mother and wrote poetry, enjoying a certain level of economic comfort. Struggling to make a place for himself in London's high society, he was nicknamed "William 'the Bloody'" behind his back because his poetry was so "bloody awful". This nickname, with more deadly connotations, would follow him in his future as a vampire. While he moved within high society circles, William found little in common with his contemporaries, who treated him more like a buffoon than a peer. He showed a strong capacity for loyalty and devoted love, which followed him after his siring. After his romantic overtures were rejected by the aristocratic Cecily Addams, a despondent William, while wandering the streets, bumped into the vampire ,Drusilla who wanted a playmate for herself. She followed him into an alley, where she found William crying, seduced him and transformed him into a vampire. http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/0/0b/5X07FFL0986.png_fff.pngSpike is Sired. After Drusilla sired William she buried him and he crawled his way out of his grave. The pair partied for several days, both draining humans and drinking alcohol. They decided to go back to William's original residence where a live-in servant invited them in. http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/9/93/Spike4.jpgWilliam "the Bloody" in his Pre-sired-days William's devotion for his mother remained with him after he rose from the grave. Anne suffered from tuberculosis, and, not wanting to see his mother die while he lived forever, William sired her so she would join him and Drusilla. Unfortunately, his mother, as a vampire, taunted William, claiming that she had despised him all along, and insinuating that William had always had a sexual fascination with her. He ended up staking her because he could not bear to see his mother in such a twisted form. The entire experience was a terrible trauma for William; he would later write a poem about the experience entitled "The Wanton Folly of Me Mum". This experience would comes to haunt him a century later when The 1st used it to brainwash Spikethumb|300px|right